Pokèmon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Shadows
by auraRilou
Summary: Gen 6 Explorers-based fic, where a deevolved Riolu joins forces with a Tyrunt on a quest which would shake the very world as they knew it.
1. Prologue

**It has been way too long since I last posted here, but with an unstable Uni future ahead of me, I don't know when I'll be able to post more of some of my other stories. However, I have been working on this project for a while with a friend of mine, known as Jay - or, if you've been on Tumblr, he is better known as the 'mun' or mod of Wisp Vee. And this story is a collaboration between me and him, based on the Explorers games... However, this is not your normal Explorers fanfiction...**

**Anyway, I don't own Pokèmon - only the characters of Auro and Scall. Jay doesn't own Pokèmon either, but Wisp is his own character, based on the Wisp from Tumblr. And none of the music mentioned is owned by either of us, either.**

* * *

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

_Unknown date, year 174 APT: Sharpedo Bay Ruins_

_[Planet's Paralysis - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky Soundtrack]_

"I really hope this plan of yours works..."

"Don't worry about it, Auro - besides, you know what will most likely happen if we manage to do this..."

Two shadowy figures admired a contraption which they had been working on for the better part of... Well, with how the world is, all they can do to measure time was thanks to the regular bursts of Aura from the horizon, which occurred roughly once every 'year' as one of the duo put it. But using that, they had been working for the better half of three years. The second voice couldn't hide the glow of her ears, though, as the Umbreon made a few final adjustments.

"Yeah, I know... At least Celebi has helped out with this device. Besides, barring... Him, she's the only one able to open a portal through time without help," the former voice, known as Auro, replied.

"Well, is everything fully set up?" the Umbreon asked.

"...Yep, all calibrated and everything. It should, in theory, send you back to about 5 BPT," Auro replied. "That should give you more than enough time to get the Gears and place them at the top of the tower before He turns Primal."

"You sure you don't want to come? I could use the extra help, what with your ability and all..."

"Na, me and Celebi should be able to work on a backup plan should you fail... Which I possibly won't know if you have succeeded, due to..."

"Don't worry, Auro... Anyway, can you turn on the Time Gate?" the Umbreon asked.

"Sure... Now let me flip the switch, and..."

_[Oh No! - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky Soundtrack]_

Suddenly, a crack of thunder could be heard as a lightning bolt landed nearby, illuminating the cave for a short while. The Lucario jumped as the bolt came very close to wrecking the cave they were in, before cursing. "Shoot, Scall's almost here with some backup! You need to go right now! I'll try and hold them off long enough for the Gate to send you back, then turn it off in such a way that they can't follow you using it!" He sounded concerned for the other's wellbeing.

"Auro... Just, be careful out there, okay?"

"Don't worry about me, Wisp... You have the past to change," Auro replied, before turning on the Time Gate. "Now go!"

The Umbreon nodded, before jumping into the rip in time the Gate had made. But just then, two Pokémon broke through into the cave. One of them was Dusknoir, who recently had been trying to stop Auro and Wisp, and he had managed to capture most of the others who was helping them, including Auro's sister. And the other...

_[The Power of Darkness - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky Soundtrack]_

"Well, look what we have here," the Zoroark known as Scall noted with a smile. "Trying to undo the timeline and doom us all?"

"No, it's only you three which would be doomed," Auro countered with a bluff of sorts, charging up an Aura Sphere in one hand.

"Really now? Shame... And here I was, hoping to convince you to help us by stopping your friend..."

Auro dropped the hand charging the Sphere to one side. "You know, you make a valid point..."

Dusknoir smiled. "See? All you have to do is talk to convince them to help us..."

...But then Auro spun around, and rushed towards the rip. "...So leave this to me~" he teased, as he tossed the Aura Sphere at the controls as he went through it. Moments later, the rip closed as the controls were destroyed.

"...Well, I didn't see that one coming," Scall mused, shrugging.

However, a third being did, (_just like Scall, but he was pretending he didn't to try and avoid Dusknoir's wrath) _and was already waiting to ambush the unsuspecting Lucario...

_? - Time Rift between 174 APT and ?_

_[Air of Unease - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky Soundtrack]_

"Auro? What are you...?"

"No time to explain, just..."

*Crash*

"What's going on? Auro! Hold onto me!"

"I'm trying, but..."

*Smash*

"Ow! That really..."

"Auro! Don't let go of me, whatever happens..."

*Bash*

"I can't! My grip is weakening..."

*Crack-Crack-Crack!*

"Wahhhhh!"

"Auro!"

* * *

**...Well, if you've played the Explorers games, you would already know that a few things have changed. Then again, it's not just gen 5 mons which will appear - so will gen 6 mons. But that is the tip of this iceberg which is the plot of Explorers of Shadows. Who is the He which Auro was on about? Who do Dusknoir, Scall and that other Mon work for? Do all three of them work for the same being? And what will happen to Wisp and Auro now? Only time will tell, as next time a Tyrunt will discover what happened to one of the duo...**


	2. The Riolu and the Tyrunt

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the long time away, but even with D's help, I couldn't get things sorted out to post anything until now.**

**D: Well, at least I am not like the one of me in here...**

**True, true. Anyway, I am posting this on my birthday, so consider this a birthday gift from me to you~ Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Riolu and the Tyrunt**

_Krabby Beach, 1 BPT - Dusk_

_[On the Beach at Dusk - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky Soundtrack]_

It was a peaceful evening at Krabby Beach. The sun was setting, the Krabby were blowing bubbles, and two people were there. Neither of the duo had yet to spot the other, but with one of them laying on the ground, eyes closed, and the other more focused on watching the bubbles to calm down, it was easy to see why they didn't spot each other at first.

The one looking out into the sunset, watching the bubbles float in the sky, sighed. She had hoped to join Wigglytuff's Guild, but trying to get the courage to step onto the grate just outside the Guild before being allowed to come in was not easy, even with her precious treasure which she had brought with her.

"I can't believe I couldn't do it. I spent so much time psyching myself up to do it. Not even with my treasure," she said, closing her eyes. The Tyrunt opened her eyes before looking down at the stone she held in her hands. It was fairly big, with a strange marking etched in it. "Maybe I'm not cut out to join the guild."

She stood and turned, she saw someone laying in the sand. They didn't seem to be moving. She quickly rushed over to him to see if he was alright.

"Hey, can you hear me?"

"Urg..." It sounded like the Riolu which was there was just about to wake up. Slowly, he lifted himself partly up so that he was sitting on the ground.

"Oh good, you're alright."

"Depends on your definition of 'alright'," the Riolu replied. "It feels like I've had a major bump on the head, as I... can't seem to remember much... What year is it?" he then asked.

"The year? It's 20001."

"20001? Hmm... I don't know why, but hearing that gives me a bad feeling..." Auro replied, struggling to remember what it was about that year which worried him...

"Might be because a lot of bad pokemon have been showing up."

"Well, I'm not bad... I think(!)" Auro replied, not entirely sure about that statement. He felt that he wasn't bad, but he couldn't be sure about it...

"You don't look like a bad pokémon. You look like a perfectly nice Riolu."

"...Riolu? But..." Then Auro looked at himself and noticed that he was, indeed, a Riolu. "Huh, odd... I could had sworn that I was a Lucario..."

"A Lucario?" She raised an eyebrow to that. "You didn't land on your head, did you?"

"It feels like it, but... I swear that while I can't remember much, the fact that I was a Lucario... I can't shake the feeling that's true. Although I have no idea why I'm a Riolu now..."

"Well, alright. I'll trust you about this. My name's Valie."

"Auro," the Riolu replied in introduction, offering a paw to shake Valie's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Auro," Valie said shaking his paw in her stubby arm.

"Well, I must say that..."

But before Auro could finish what he was saying, he felt something bump against him, distracting him.

A Trubish and Gastly had been following Valie, and just then made their move to take her treasure. The Trubish shoved Valie into Auro, making her drop the stone on the sand.

"Oh look, someone dropped something," the Gastly said before going over to it and picking it up.

"My treasure!"

The pair laugh as they head into the cave nearby.

"My treasure..." Valie looks down, saddened. She then looks up at Auro. "I know we just met and all, but can you please help me get my treasure back? It's really important to me!"

Auro was about to rush off towards the duo when Valie asked that question. He paused for a moment, then realised that he possibly had a disadvantage against the Gastly due to it being a Ghost/Poison type. So he nodded. "Sure - I was planning to teach them a thing or two myself, but I don't know if I have anything which would harm one of them..."

"I can handle the Gastly."

"Thanks," Auro replied.

"My bite can be pretty rough," Valie noted, causing the Riolu to giggle.

"Yeah... Anyway, shall we get going now? Your treasure won't rescue itself," he told her.

"Yeah, lets find them and kick their butts!" she exclaimed rushing into the cave.

"Hey, wait for me!" Auro cried out as he followed her.

_Beach Cave - Late Evening_

_[Beach Cave - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky Soundtrack]_

Valie looked around as they entered the cave. "They must have went deeper in."

Auro nodded, as the Riolu closed his eyes. "Yeah... It feels like they are the deepest part of the cave," he noted.

"Shouldn't be a problem for us to get down there."

"Well... If you don't count the various other Pokémon here, who may or may not be hostile towards us..."

"Ah...yeah, they could be a slight problem." Valie chuckles a bit, nervously.

"But it shouldn't be too much of an issue, just as long as we play things safe... but not too safe, because I've got a bad feeling that staying in one place for too long might draw... unwanted attention," Auro noted.

"I'm getting that feeling too."

And so, the duo made their way into the cave. As they did so, the Riolu couldn't help but notice that the cave seemed to be the home for quite a few Water-Type Pokémon, yet their Auras seemed to suggest that they were very inexperienced. Most of them the duo could deal with easily with normal attacks, but from time to time Auro would use a Force Palm to deal with a Pokémon, and finding that he felt more stronger in comparison to when he took the same Pokémon species out with a normal attack. He put it down to the fact that using specialised attacks possibly helped someone grow quicker, as the duo went deeper into the cave thanks to some stairs which the Tyrunt had found.

"I am so glad these guys aren't hitting me with Water attacks."

"Yeah... Rock Types are weak to Water-Typed attacks... I think," Auro mused, before staying between Valie and a Shellos, who was about to use Water Pulse on the former. He took the hit, before countering with a Force Palm of his own... but afterwards, he dropped to one knee, panting. "Ow... That hurt more than I thought it would..."

"Auro!" She runs to his side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... I think I got critted with that hit..." Auro got up, and started to limp a bit to start off with, yet as they progressed deeper into the cave, he found himself feeling better slowly, which confused him.

Valie followed closely behind him, nervous that another Water Pokemon was going to attack.

_Beach Cave: Pit_

_[In the Depths of the Pit - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky Soundtrack]_

Thankfully, they didn't get much trouble, until they managed to enter the 'Pit' of the Beach Cave. The Riolu wiped his brow as they entered the Pit, not knowing that the duo they were after were hiding. "Phew... That was somewhat exhausting..."

"I know." Valie looks around a bit. "I think this is as far as the cave goes. They must be here somewhere."

"Yeah... I mean, I'd hate to have to turn back now, especially if we missed them..."

But then, two chuckles could be heard, which got the Riolu tense and into a fighting stance.

"So you actually followed us down here? You're either brave or stupid." The Trubish laughed as she stepped out from behind a rock.

"More than likely stupid." The Gastly floated down from the ceiling.

Valie got into a battle position too. "Well Auro, time to teach them a lesson about stealing."

_[Johto Rival Battle Remix - GlitchxCity ( __watch?v=Za6u29mLW6M__ )]_

Auro nodded, before replying, "Well, I can safely say that after this, we'll know who was stupid enough to cross me~" And then he used a strong Force Palm in the direction of the Trubish.

"Gah!" The Trubish gets sent back against one of the cavern's walls. "Damn, this kid's strong..."

"I got them!" The Gastly swoops down at Auro, but gets intercepted by Valie's Fire Fang.

Auro couldn't help but chuckle, before wailing on the Trubish with a few more Force Palms.

The Trubish gets pushed more and more into the cavern wall with each strike before belching out a Poison Gas attack. This caused the Riolu to gag a bit. "Urg... Talk about bad breath," he moaned as he stepped back, waving as much of the gas away from him. The Trubish pulled herself from the wall and proceeded to strike him with a flurry of slaps. Meanwhile, Valie is relentlessly striking the Gastly with Fire Fangs.

"Nngh...for a scaredy cat, she's strong," the Gastly said backing off from Valie.

Meanwhile, Auro could feel his body weakening... but as he did so, he then went and slammed a Force Palm into the Trubish... which had the force of a Lucario rather than a Riolu behind it, causing the Trubish to be slammed into the wall with a LOT more force than normal. This caused Auro to blink and look at his paw...

"Gahh!" The Trubbish sails into the wall, getting knocked out.

Recovering, Auro saw the Trubbish knocked out, and smiled. "Now how do you like THAT?!" he taunted.

"Don't start getting overconfi-" Valie was interrupted by a Shadow Ball fired by Gastly, knocking her out.

Auro growled at the Gastly - before charging at it... And then he unleashed a... Metal Claw?!

"Crap!" The Gastly gets knocked into Trubbish, getting knocked out himself. Valie soon gets up and smiles. "You did great, Auro." She says.

The Riolu blushed a bit. "Well... They weren't too hard to fight... Although you should had seen the face of the Gastly when I somehow used Metal Claw... Even though a normal Riolu wouldn't know it..."

"These mystery dungeons can do some weird things." Valie giggled a bit.

"Weird, maybe... But me being able to use Metal Claw? I guess whatever caused me to devolve didn't fully remove my old skills... If I remembered what they were, that is. Anyway... Your 'treasure' should still be in their possession, right?"

She looks through the two's things and finds her treasure. "I got it!"

Auro sighed... "Thank goodness for that."

"Lets get out of here before those two wake up," Valie warned, from which Auro nodded, and then the duo left the Pit...

_Krabby Beach - Night _

_[On the Beach at Dusk - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky Soundtrack]_

Auro sighed as they left the Beach Cave behind them. "You know... That fight could had gone either way... I possibly wouldn't had been able to take both of them so, but you really did help, Valie..."

"It was nothing, Auro. I should be thanking you for helping me get my treasure back," Valie said.

"True… What was it again?" Auro asked. He didn't really get a chance to look at it before he was bumped into by that duo.

"I'll show you it," she said as she set the small stone on the sand.

Auro looked at it, and he couldn't help but feel as if he had seen the symbol which was on the stone before, but where…?

"I found this on the beach one day," Valie said.

"You… just found it?" Auro didn't sound that convinced. "And there wasn't anything protecting it?"

"Nothing. Why?" she starts getting a little curious. "Was there supposed to be something?"

"Yeah… I can't help but think that there should be something guarding it or something… urg, not being able to remember much about what happened before today is not helping me much…"

"It does seem to be hindering you."

"Yeah… Although if I find whomever did this, they'll soon regret doing it," the Riolu challenged. "Because I'll be giving them a piece of my mind… and my Aura as well. Mainly in the form of a Force Palm, though…"

She giggled a bit. "And I'll be beside your side for it."

"Really? Even though we only really just met?"

"Especially since we just met. You helped me get my treasure back. I owe you."

"Well… I don't like to keep score, and besides… You're helping me out as well. Besides, I don't remember much… Anyway, what now?"

"Well, I know this might be a little sudden, but..." Valie seemed a little nervous about what she wanted to ask.

"...But what? You want to stay with me or something?" Auro asked, guessing what the request might be.

"We were a great team back there, so I was wondering if you'd...want to form an explorer team with me."

"I don't know… I would think the term would be 'Exploration Team', and… well, you raise a good point there. But… If we did that, we would need a Team Name or something, I would guess…"

"We would. Not sure what we should call us though."

"Yeah… Although we should call ourselves by something which relates to our strengths. I mean, I've got Aura behind me to help…"

"And I got my jaw."

"True… But Aurajaw possibly isn't a good name, thinking about it…" Auro noted, musing about it for a bit.

She thinks a little. "How about Aura Fangs?"

"Aura Fangs… Yeah, that sounds a lot better than Aurajaw!" Auro noted with a smile, before curling one of his paws into a fist-like shape. "Here's to the creation of Team Aura Fangs!"

She puts her claw to his paw. "We should go to the guild right away to register our team."

Auro nodded. And so, the duo headed off into the evening, as they took the first step of a journey which would change their lives forever...

* * *

**And so, the first real chapter is finished. Poor Auro... Forced to deevolve due to what happened, as well as losing his memory. But it looks like his skills have not degraded as much as some would expect. Anyway, next time, the newly-formed Aura Fangs will make themselves official Guild Members. See you guys and girls then!**

**...Although what happened to Wisp? Well, you'll have to wait and see...**


End file.
